


dusty scraps

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Injured Characters, Minor Character Death, Writing practice, basically its end game, happy ending tho?, herobrine vs sbi, i wrote this in 15 minutes, lol techno isnt alive here sorry, severe angst, there might b a prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the air was dusty, and three people seemed to still breathe despite it, with anger over the loss of their fourth member, they strived for the dust that destroyed millions.
Relationships: None, its a family dynamic thing, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	dusty scraps

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a twitter angst sbi drawing,, also i wrote this in 15 minutes,, so pls dont roast me too hard haha hmu @danaapricot !! and credits to @ardorserenity__ for fueling my angst heart, and to my gf too

. 

dust, wilbur could only see dust around, his bloodied hand shaking as he gripped on his sword. The sword that failed to save _his_ brother.

far back behind the clouds of dust and dirt reveals a blonde injured child, who stood up looking for his dearest, only to find scraps of shattered glass on the ground, with mixed potions everywhere. 

it was too dusty, too painful to think, the youngest of the four refused to cry, refused to show his vulnerability after what had just happened. 

staring off the clouded distance, he continued searching through the shattered floor, and gasped as he picked off a dirty crown that looked dead out and in. 

he grabbed the crown, and held it close to his chest, and he swore he felt someone from behind hug him, and that's when hot pools formed to his eyes, instantly letting go as he sobbed dearly.

_"i'm gonna miss you"_ the blonde choked out, only to be tightly tackled into a desperate hug by someone familiar.

"tommy! thank god you're alive" Phil cried as he didnt let go, his relieved face only to drop when he saw what the younger was holding in his hands. He couldnt say anything else, so phil only hugged thighter, praying wilbur would be alive too.

Back to wilbur, the tall man shivered in rage, his eyes red and disgusted at the monster that laid infront of him, the monster that ended millions of lives. 

the man that was never deleted off the world no matter what, he glared in disgust at the smiling creature, who called himself _herobrine_. 

he grunted and glared, "die" wilbur muttered as he strikes forward, only to herobrine to teleport behind him to pass on a kick, to which he dodged swiftly. 

\--

phil coughed as he carried tommy, as tommy complained "Phil i can walk, a strained muscle cant fight off the tommyinnit" Phil laughed lightly, "tommy i dont care, we need to find wilbur, it's dusty i dont want you lost" 

tommy darkly stated "im worried for wilbur, he has asthma" and phil stared at the ground, wondering if wilbur was even alive. They've walked for minutes straight, yet with no signs of life in the way, only small specs of silver fish scraps on the floor. 

"is wilbur okay" the small carried voice asked quietly, to which phil inmediately answered in slight panic, eyes wide at the question "of course he's fine! he's wilbur, tommy" tommy only nodded in silence. 

they walked and walked until a bright blue trail of fire tackled the air, the athmosphere getting deeper, and the ground icy hot. it was obvious they were getting closer to the danger zone, but they refuses to believe another one of them has fallen.

"let's go" tommy shakily said. and phil placed tommy down to stretch; he offered to carry tommy up again, but tommy denied "i can walk phil it's fine." and phil hesistantly agreed, walking while holding the younger's hands as they limped to the zone of death. 

\---

"you _monster_." Wilbur spat out as he wiped out three zombies the enemy rose up to fight. "why are you even doing this?" wilbur asked as he dodged the fireball that barely missed his face.

He was loosing stamina, it was obvious, with the way he started to pant more, his eyes glimming lower; vision going black, it was only a matter of seconds before he darks away to his state of rest.

and it came, the black murky sides of his vision stretched further, quickly lulling the injured player to rest, he collapsed. and the world felt clear for a moment, until two familiar voices echoed the left side of his ear from behind.

_no._

_not them_

_dont take them away too, please_

and rapidly wilbur's sadness turned to calmness when he felt two hands envelope him, as he mentally heard words uttered to his mind 

"come on wilbur, we can do this, end that thing, destroy it to pieces." 

the darkness in his eyes screwed to gray, as he angrily opened his eyes.

"Wilbur!!" tommy screeched as he limped fast to the boy on the ground, only to be yelled at by phil, who gripped of the young boy's hands. 

"be careful!" phil said as he darted his eyes behind wilbur and screamed, "Wilbur!! look out!" the man on the ground immediately rolled away, harsh breaths swooping as he stood up with his sword, well it was _his_ sword right now anyways.

"tommy, do you have it?!" the brunnete asked in a hurry as he swung his sword at the glitched entity, ignoring the calculated static that formed in the air.

"yes, i do!" tommy screeched as he held up a dusty crown, a crown so familiar that many has seen over the years, oh how they wish the owner of the crown was here. 

"phil, grab the nether star infront! techno said it wi- as shit!" 

"wilbur!" 

the entity managed to strike a tiny blow on wilbur's hand, succesfully making the reflexes jump in to flinch and hiss in defeat, by the time the entity jumped, phil broke open the crown to reveal a dusty yet glowing nether star, a star that wards off impurity, which was ironic considering it came from wither skeletons. 

running in full speed with tommy in the background on his knees, begging for life to be better at this specific point, Phil went in and darted through the dark murky entity that towered in clouds.

"get off my family" phil said in calm rage as he pulled wilbur out to smash in the nether star at the entity that killed millions.

the same entity that stole his pride, the one that removed his respect, the same one that took everything from him.

the one that murdered technoblade.

yelling in pain as he scratched the entity with the star, he yelled at the two remaining loved ones he had. "wilbur! tommy! keep him still!" 

the two immediately ran, and held the enemy that was still solid suprisingly, gripping tightly as the monster struggled in agony. 

They watched as the star phil held turned darker and darker, as if it was absorbing the murkiness from the monster. 

a few minutes passed and the enemy went limp, eyes no longer glowing white with power, instead the entity grumbled as the eyes revealed pupils that were as dead as the ground. 

they watched as the entity stared at all three of them, and said entity smiled wearily, "after all these years, is alex and steve still known? they were my friends."

tommy glared "you killed everyone" the youngest was about to punch when he stared at the weary smile the monster was giving, and it distortingly reminded him of techno, and that made him stop.

wilbur sighed "steve and alex are still known sir" the entity smiled, laughing bitterly "even the most powerful didnt bring back the dead."

Phil raged "you killed my family" and the monster laughed lightly "yeah i killed more than just your family" wilbur cried "why" 

the monster shrugged "i'm sorry" 

Tommy punched the monster, who hissed in pain "bring him back!" he demanded at the weak entity, who could only frown "did you not listen at what i said earlier? you fool." 

those words struck deeper, remembering how the pink haired brother would call them all fools as he dueled each one of them, giving his iconic dolphin laugh whenever he wins.

The entity crumbled away, with its last words in the air "you trained for a million years." 

and the dust stopped floating, and the air seemed more dusty, as flakes of broken wood stumbled back to the ground.  
the three remaining knights stared at eachother, and they hugged.

no one cried, their brother wasnt in vain, and that meant everything.

\---

tommy stared at the cement figure infront of him, and he smiled dearly at the statue. 

"thank you" he muttered as he planted his head near it, cowering in shakes as tears slipped down, his whole body in rage and regret.

he missed him, obviously. He missed his snappy remarks, the way they would duel with no mercy. How wilbur would sing and techno would voice crack, how phil would laugh at the pink boy's jokes. How- 

"tommy" 

tommy turned behind him, to see wilbur and phil holding flowers, the taller male looking in depressing fondness, "you're early" phil stated, and tommy smiled, wiping tears away.

wilbur stares at the cemend, laughing lightly "techno you dickhead you said we would die together" phil wheezed quietly, giving a middle finger to the statue that was made 2 years ago. Tommy grinned, and proudly stated at the statue. 

"hah! techno you're so bad i managed to live longer!" 

the three laughed, followed by a comfortable silence that flowed after, with sniffs and the sound of wipes of tears, it was happily quiet. 

The three hugged, agreeing that techno was a dickhead, a mean one too. As they said their goodbyes, tommy swore he felt a small familiar hand hug them back, and wilbur and phil hugged even tighter after that. 

this was their ending, they saved the world, the files uncorrupted, and the dust and scraps away from sight, the four people stared at the statue, with three crying, and one trying to comfort. 

dusty, wasnt it?

**Author's Note:**

> lol my gf chose the sad ending but then i realized i cant write sad endings so rip :( 
> 
> anyways if this gets more than 20 kudos i'll write a prequel


End file.
